Anoshira (Mirrablaze Continuity)
Appearance Anoshira is a dark brown hunch back monster with three shells on his back. His skin is stone like in texture with two horns that jut out. Stats *Height = 68m *Weight = 73,000 Tons *Place Of Origin: Computer World. History Pre-Mirrablaze Before the events of Mirrablaze, Anoshira was an entity created in a video game by an aspiring creator. Anoshira was one of the game's bosses, and was difficult to defeat. Eventually somehow, the monster became sentient, and escaped the game to begin roaming the digital world. Mirrablaze After the defeat of Bamora, Khan Digifier needed something new to cause trouble for the TMFF. He found Anoshira who had wondered into the TMFF's computers. He attempted to agitate the peaceful creature, but would not budge. Khan contacted his Ivanian masters for help. They decided to send Queen Zaiger into the digital world. The two worked together to try and capture Anoshira, but failed. Queen Zaiger noticed that Anoshira seemed to detect noise easily, and suggested that they use mind control music. Khan reluctantly agreed and he opened a music program. Anoshira was entranced by it, and obeyed the duo like a dog. They sent him to attack the computerized TMFF members. The TMFF was setting up a camp in the Computer World. Anoshira appeared and destroyed what they set up so far. They fled from the monster, and kept attempting to set up a base of operations until they were destroyed by the monster again. The TMFF eventually got tired and started attacking him, causing the monster to flee from them. They followed Anoshira who retreated back to where Khan and Queen Zaiger were, revealing the musical mind controlling program used to control him. The two villains became alerted and sent the monster back to destroy the TMFF. Shirai Thank transformed into Mirrablaze and battled the controlled monster until it was defeated. The hero did not kill Anoshira, but instead destroyed Khan's music program. Anoshira calmed down as Khan Digifier and Queen Zaiger fleed from the scene. Later Anoshira was later undigitized and brought into the real world to live on Monster Island. He and the island's other residents had come to help the TMFF on several ocassion such as during The Ivanian-Mandarn War, Operation Doomsday, and Gottes's attempt to end the world. Mirrablaze/ Ike! Prisman Crossover: The Mechalator Crisis Anoshira appears in the crossover as normal. The TMFF visit Monster Island after a mission, and spend time with the residents. A Gadrosaurus appears on the island and terrorizes the residents. While Mirrablaze, Goromaking, Androzaurus, and Tyrannodon handled the beast, Anoshira, Gagango, and Mukumuku rescued the TMFF members as they wer knocked out of the sky. After Gadrosaurus's "defeat" everyone went to sleep until the horned devil dinosaur rose again where it was to engage the residents in combat before being abducted by mysterious aliens. Powers *Sound Waves: Anoshiras can fire sonic blasts from his mouth and horns. *Technological Understanding: Just by looking at them, Anoshira can understand how a machine works and how to interact with it. Category:Emgaltan Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mirrablaze Kaiju Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Kaiju Allies